Drawing Three Clues (My Own US Version 1997-2005)
This is My Own Version of "Drawing Three Clues". Season 1 1x01 Cup.png|A Cup Straw.png|A Straw 1x01 Cow.png|A Cow Blanket.png|A Blanket Book.png|A Book Pillow (What Time is it).png|A Pillow Tape Player.jpg|A Tape Player Tape Cassette.jpg|A Tape Cassette Solid Chair.jpg|A Chair Bricks.png|Bricks Wolf.png|A Wolf Pig.png|A Pig Bubbles.png|Bubbles Towel clue.png|A Towel Soap.png|Soap Duck.png|A Duck Barn.png|A Barn Piano Tune.png|A Tune Door.png|A Door Window.png|A Window Roof.png|A Roof Basket Beach.png|A Basket Picnic Blanket.png|A Blanket Sandwich.png|A Sandwich Helmet.PNG|A Helmet Star.PNG|A Star Rocket.PNG|A Rocket Carrot.PNG|A Carrot Hat.PNG|A Hat Snowball.PNG|A Snowball Horn.PNG|A Horn Basket (The Trying Game).jpg|A Basket Wheel.jpg|A Wheel First Duck.jpg|A Duck Second Duck.jpg|Another Duck Goose.jpg|A Goose Dirt.PNG|Dirt Watering Can.PNG|A Watering Can Seeds.PNG|Seeds Sun.PNG|A Sun Rain.PNG|Rain Spider.PNG|A Spider Yarn.PNG|Yarn 2 Buttons.PNG|2 Buttons Sock.PNG|A Sock Bowl.PNG|A Bowl Chair.PNG|A Chair Bear.PNG|A Bear Number 1.PNG|A Number 1 Grandfather Clock.PNG|A Grandfather Clock Mouse.PNG|A Mouse Feather (What is Blue Afraid of).png|A Feather Shadow.PNG|A Shadow Sound (hoo).PNG|This Sound (Hoot-Hoot) SteveKevinDuarte Notebook Self Portrait.JPG|Steve/Kevin/Duarte Smile.PNG|A Smile Camera.PNG|A Camera Mr Salt.PNG|Mr. Salt Mrs Pepper.PNG|Mrs. Pepper Bottle.PNG|A Bottle Season 2 Steve Gets the Sniffles 010.jpg|A Spoon sketch-1563882116275.jpg|A Bowl Steve Gets the Sniffles 045.jpg|Vegetables What Does Blue Want To Build 010.jpg|A Flashlight What Does Blue Want To Build 026.jpg|A Sheet sketch-1563882283082.jpg|A Table Blue's Senses 015.jpg|A Box Blue's Senses 023.jpg|A Light Blue's Senses 046.jpg|A Sound Note (Choo-Choo) Water 01.PNG|Water Tape.PNG|Tape 2 Plastic Bottles.png|2 Plastic Bottles What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things 011.jpg|A Paper Towel Roll What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things 030.jpg|A Tissue Box What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things 066.jpg|Rubber Bands What Was Blue's Dream About 007.jpg|A Leotard What Was Blue's Dream About 024.jpg|A Mat What Was Blue's Dream About 050.jpg|Rolling Blue's ABCs 012.jpg|Moon Blue's ABCs 030.jpg|Cow Blue's ABCs 054.jpg|The Word "Jump" Ice Cubes.png|Ice Cubes A Cup.png|A Cup Lemons.png|Lemons Blue's Birthday 029.jpg|The Color Green Blue's Birthday 068.jpg|A Tank Blue's Birthday 117.jpg|A Shell sketch-1563881835327.jpg|Orange Juice 20190724_085753.png|A Popsicle Stick sketch-1563881908511.jpg|An Ice Cube Tray Pot Lids.PNG|Pot Lids Drum.png|A Drum Marching Toy.PNG|A Marching Toy sketch-1563883010990.jpg|A Stamp sketch-1563883057636.jpg|An Envelope sketch-1563883151848.jpg|Mailbox Flowers.PNG|Flowers Grass.PNG|Grass Tree 01.png|A Tree Tower of Blocks.PNG|A Tower of Blocks Green Puppy Clue.png|A Green Puppy Fallen Down Tower of Blocks.PNG|A Falling Down Tower of Blocks What Game Does Blue Want to Learn 009.jpg|Numbers What Game Does Blue Want to Learn 022.jpg|A Piece of Chalk What Game Does Blue Want to Learn 042.jpg|This Shape (Hopscotch Board) First Clue Sticks E.jpg|Sticks Second Clue Tree F.jpg|A Tree Third Clue Eggs D.jpg|Eggs Bowl 03.png|A Bowl Carrots.PNG|Carrots Turquoise in the Notebook.jpg|Turquoise Sink.PNG|A Sink Water 02.PNG|Water Blue's Toothbrush.png|A Toothbrush Finished Picture.PNG|A Finished Picture of Steve and Blue Pencil 01.png|A Pencil Blue clue.png|Blue String.PNG|String Wind.PNG|Wind Diamond Shaped Piece of Paper.PNG|A Diamond Shaped Piece of Paper IMG 0300.jpg|A Clock IMG 0301.jpg|A Pillow IMG 0302.jpg|Blue's Pajamas Season 3 IMG 0306.jpg|Glasses IMG 0308.jpg|A Red Rocking Chair IMG 0310.jpg|A Green Striped Dress IMG 0282.jpg|A Pie Plate IMG 0283.jpg|String IMG 0284.jpg|Spoons IMG 0285.jpg|Blue IMG 0286.jpg|Numbers IMG 0287.jpg|A Scale IMG 0291.jpg|Drops of Water IMG 0292.jpg|A Cloud IMG 0293.jpg|A Sound Button (Boom-Boom) IMG 0303.jpg|Black and White IMG 0304.jpg|Ice IMG 0305.jpg|A Waddling Motion IMG 0333.jpg|A Sleeping Bag IMG 0334.jpg|A Lamp IMG 0335.jpg|A Book Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.41.40 PM.png|A Notebook Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.44.57 PM.png|Green Stripes Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.45.30 PM.png|A Person IMG 0297.jpg|An Apple IMG 0298.jpg|A Leaf IMG 0299.jpg|A Pumpkin IMG 0354.jpg|4 Little Prints IMG 0355.jpg|A Blanket IMG 0356.jpg|A Rattle IMG 0317.jpg|Blue's School IMG 0318.jpg|A Puppy IMG 0320.jpg|A Purplish Pinkish Color Anatomy! 008.jpg|A Mouth Anatomy! 036.jpg|A Wiggle Motion Anatomy! 056.jpg|A Tooth Green Light.png|A Green Light Door with Arrow.png|A Door with an Arrow Table.png|A Table IMG 0321.jpg|Shapes IMG 0322.jpg|Grass IMG 0323.jpg|The Sky Geography! 020.jpg|A Building Geography! 044.jpg|A Shelf Geography! 078.jpg|A Book IMG 0311.jpg|A Wooden Stick IMG 0312.jpg|A Bandage/A Plaster IMG 0313.jpg|A Stethoscope IMG 0339.jpg|Footprints IMG 0340.jpg|A Curvy Skinny Tail IMG 0341.jpg|This Picture (ears) IMG 0342.jpg|Crayons IMG 0343.jpg|A Folded Piece of Paper IMG 0344.jpg|An Envelope BBMM First Clue Notebook.png|The Handy-Dandy Notebook BBMM Second Clue Knob.png|A Knob BBMM Third Clue Drawer.png|A Drawer IMG 0324.jpg|A Ball IMG 0325.jpg|Another Ball IMG 0326.jpg|A Third Ball IMG 0330.jpg|Little Prints IMG 0331.jpg|Whiskers IMG 0332.jpg|This Squeak Sound Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.47.22 PM.png|The Handy-Dandy Notebook Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.48.38 PM.png|The Thinking Chair Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.50.00 PM.png|Pawprints First Clue Mouse F.PNG|A Mouse IMG 0346.jpg|A Flower IMG 0347.jpg|A Happy Hippo IMG 0348.jpg|Scales IMG 0349.jpg|This Shape IMG 0350.jpg|Changing Colors Up Light Switch.png|An Up Light Switch Lamp 02.png|A Lamp Down Light Switch.png|A Down Light Switch IMG 0360.jpg|The Word "Make" IMG 0361.jpg|The Word "a" IMG 0362.jpg|The Word "Poem" IMG 0364.jpg|A Red Stripe IMG 0366.jpg|A Blue Star IMG 0367.jpg|Bouncing Shy 005.jpg|A Bag Shy 014.jpg|A Footprint Shy 032.jpg|A Video Tape IMG 0327.jpg|A Sun IMG 0328.jpg|Sand IMG 0329.jpg|A Cactus Stormy Weather 007.jpg|A Cloud Stormy Weather 024.jpg|A Drop of Water Stormy Weather 059.jpg|Freezing IMG 0357.jpg|Magenta's House IMG 0358.jpg|A Window IMG 0359.jpg|Blue Season 4 Big White Circle.png|A Big White Circle Button.png|A Button Two Triangles.png|Triangles Person.png|A Person Sound (Boom).png|A Booming Sound Really Big Shoes.png|2 Really Big Shoes Wheels.png|Wheels Tracks.png|Tracks Line that goes Up and Down.png|A Line That Goes Up and Down Bandicam 2017-02-22 22-34-51-694.jpg|Bubbles Bandicam 2017-02-22 22-37-34-647.jpg|Water Bandicam 2017-02-22 22-38-20-154.jpg|Clothes Wings.png|Wings Colors.png|Colors Chrysalis.png|A Chrysalis Pad of Paper.png|A Pad of Paper Smock.png|A Smock Paintbrush.png|A Paintbrush Box 02.png|A Box Open.png|An Open Motion Melody.png|A Melody Triangular Block.png|A Triangular Block IMG 0046.png|Another Triangular Block Arch Block.png|An Arch Block Rolling 02.png|Rolling Plastic Bottles.png|Plastic Bottles Fallen Down Plastic Bottles.png|Falling Down Plastic Bottles Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.58.50 PM.png|A Boy Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.59.16 PM.png|A Really Tall Plant Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 7.00.07 PM.png|A Giant Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.57.41 PM.png|A Pail Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.58.01 PM.png|A Sail Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.58.12 PM.png|A Whale The Color Red.png|The Color Red Let's Plant! 051.jpg Let's Plant! 086.jpg Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.51.54 PM.png|The Color Blue Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.53.46 PM.png|Up Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.54.09 PM.png|A Cloud Pot.png|A Pot Plate.png|A Plate Squiggly Lines.png|Squiggly Lines Circle.png|A Circle Cheese.png|Cheese Tomato Sauce.png|Tomato Sauce Books.png|Books Lunchbox.png|A Lunchbox Chalkboard.png|A Chalkboard Season 5 Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 7.02.14 PM.png|Webbed Feet Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 7.02.50 PM.png|A Feather Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 7.03.22 PM.png|This Sound (Quack-Quack) Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 7.04.04 PM.png|Paper Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 7.04.33 PM.png|A Crayon Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 7.04.54 PM.png|A Spiral Numbers.PNG|Numbers Buttons.PNG|Buttons Ringing Sound.PNG|A Ringing Sound Wolf 5x01.jpg|A Wolf IMG 0231.jpg|A Basket IMG 0232.jpg|A Cape Color Blue.png|The Color Blue Yellow.png|The Color Yellow Puppy.png|A Puppy Straw Drawn.PNG|A Straw Milk.PNG|Milk Chocolate Syrup.PNG|Chocolate Syrup IMG 0222.jpg|Paper IMG 0223.jpg|Crayons IMG 0224.jpg|A Mirror IMG 0249.jpg|Numbers IMG 0250.jpg|Lines IMG 0251.jpg|A Piece of Wood IMG 0252.jpg|Pieces of Wood IMG 0253.jpg|A Roof IMG 0254.jpg|A Bird Tape.jpg|Tape Joe's Present.jpg|Joe's Present Wraping Paper.jpg|Wrapping Paper IMG 0227.jpg|A Pathway IMG 0228.jpg|A Door IMG 0229.jpg|The Viewer Color Red.PNG|The Color Red IMG 0225.jpg|A Hose IMG 0226.jpg|A Siren IMG 0261.jpg|A Mirror IMG 0262.jpg|A Sink IMG 0263.jpg|A Toothbrush IMG 0233.jpg|A Cash Register IMG 0234.jpg|A Cart IMG 0235.jpg|Food IMG 0255.jpg|Blue's White Coat IMG 0256.jpg|A Bag IMG 0257.jpg|Joe IMG 0240.jpg|A Cup IMG 0241.jpg|Seeds IMG 0242.jpg|A Bird IMG 0243.jpg|Friends IMG 0244.jpg|A Ball IMG 0245.jpg|A Slide IMG 0236.jpg|A School IMG 0237.jpg|A Person IMG 0238.jpg|A Tall Pawprint Color Green.png|The Color Green Pond.png|A Pond Hopping.jpg|Hopping IMG 0246.jpg|A Lid IMG 0247.jpg|Beans IMG 0248.jpg|An Empty Can Under.PNG|Under Water.PNG|Water Scales.PNG|Scales Moving.PNG|Moving Feet.PNG|Feet Music.PNG|Music White.PNG|The Color White Black.PNG|The Color Black The Letter Z.PNG|The Letter Z IMG 0258.jpg|A 0 IMG 0259.jpg|The Number 1 IMG 0260.jpg|Another 0 Stage.png|A Stage Periwinkle drawn.png|Periwinkle Wand.png|A Wand Our Neighborhood Festival 022.jpg|Night Our Neighborhood Festival 045.jpg|Up Our Neighborhood Festival 056.jpg|Flashing Colors Blue Takes You to School 014.jpg|A Rug Blue Takes You to School 071.jpg|Friends Blue Takes You to School 174.jpg|A Circle Bandicam 2017-02-22 22-44-31-100.jpg|Up Bandicam 2017-02-22 22-46-19-394.jpg|Stars Bandicam 2017-02-22 22-47-03-803.jpg|A Planet Music 01.PNG|Music Cupcakes.PNG|Cupcakes Balloon.PNG|A Balloon IMG 0264.jpg|The Letter J IMG 0265.jpg|The Letter O IMG 0266.jpg|The Letter E Magenta.PNG|Magenta Arrow.PNG|An Arrow House.PNG|The Blue's Clues House Bandicam 2017-02-22 22-51-28-817.jpg|Scrunched Up Eyebrows Bandicam 2017-02-22 22-52-23-055.jpg|Hands on Hips Bandicam 2017-02-22 22-53-19-992.jpg|A Scrunched Up Mouth Bandicam 2017-02-22 22-54-32-199.jpg|Water Bandicam 2017-02-22 22-55-00-971.jpg|Soap Bandicam 2017-02-22 22-55-26-738.jpg|A Car Bandicam 2017-02-22 22-59-45-654.jpg|A Bug Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-00-27-136.jpg|Wings Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-01-20-643.jpg|Red with Black Spots Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-03-27-658.jpg|A Mouth Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-04-41-097.jpg|A Curved Line Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-06-19-719.jpg|This Sound (Hee-Hee-Hee) Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-10-18-043.jpg|A Tail Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-11-47-370.jpg|Hopping Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-12-26-741.jpg|A Pocket Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-07-24-645.jpg|A Sidewalk Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-08-06-120.jpg|A Bicycle Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-08-57-468.jpg|Magenta's House Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-14-17-008.jpg|Circles Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-14-31-519.jpg|A Carrot Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-14-53-703.jpg|Snow Season 6 Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-20-38-960.jpg|A Mop Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-21-11-575.jpg|A Castle Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-21-33-216.jpg|A Glass Slipper Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-24-33-899.jpg|Our Backyard Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-23-45-260.jpg|Ice Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-25-05-624.jpg|Gliding Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-26-28-158.jpg|Joe Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-27-49-380.jpg|A Stage Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-26-50-120.jpg|A Kazoo Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-30-11-851.jpg|Water Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-30-51-342.jpg|A Hose Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-31-27-207.jpg|A Ladder Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-32-22-367.jpg|A Horse Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-33-33-175.jpg|A Wall Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-33-53-756.jpg|An Egg Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-34-40-847.jpg|A Truck Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-35-13-328.jpg|A Cone Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-35-58-868.jpg|Circles Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-36-56-322.jpg|First Tune (Banjo) Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-37-32-170.jpg|Second Tune (Bass) Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-38-10-664.jpg|Third Tune (Saxophone) 749F1B3D-D4F2-48D8-AC4E-5716956908C6.png|The Word "Puppy" CA29C03A-A47D-413E-9FA5-16EDFFD071E1.png|Circles 8BBA8C44-AA8C-433A-8015-60F10D76FFBA.png|Colors